When You're Gone
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Let's see...It's time for Elliot to leave the precient. He says goodbye to everyone. EO! It's a one shot too.


So I've decided on doing one shots because when I start stories I don't finish them. So please read & review and we'll be friends forever!

Disclaimer: Guess what? Dick said I could have them! Oh...damn..he just called back and said he changed his mind. So I guess i'm back to not owning anything.

* * *

Olivia watched out of the corners of her eyes as he packed up his belongings. He was putting various pictures that had called the desk their home for over 8 years. She found it hard to fight the tears that threatened to fall as he picked up a picture of them and stared at it for a moment before putting it into his desk. She focused hard on the files in front of her trying to finish her paperwork before he was set to leave the precient. He finished placing his personal belongings into boxes and sighed looking around the precient.

'I can't believe it's over...'

'Elliot, please don't talk like that.' Olivia said placing the file she had just finished away.

'It's just...I've been here forever and this job has been my life. Now...it's over.'

Olivia sighed focusing her gaze on the ground. She was about to say something when she heard the door to Cragen's office open and she knew that it was finally time. He was actually leaving.

'Elliot,' Cragen said stopping in front of Elliot and forcing himself to produce a smile. 'It's been good. We're really gonna miss you here.'

'I'm going to miss all you guys too,' He looked quickly at Olivia as he said it.

'You take care alright?' Cragen slipped his hand out for a hand shake.

'I will,' Elliot took Cragen's hand in his and pulled him in for a hug. 'You take care as well Don,'

'I'll try,' They both chuckled. 'It's not going to be the same here without you Stabler.'

He nodded sadly. He knew it wasn't going to be the same. The 5 of them had a system going and they had all just gotten use to eachother, and they found themselves growing attached to the people they worked with everyday. Now one of their own was leaving and they were going to have to get use to a new person, a new system, all while wishing that things were back to how they should be.

'It's time to say goodbye, huh?' Munch commented sadly as him and Fin made their way over to their friends' desks' just on the other side of the room.

'That it is,'

'I don't want to sound girly or anything, but I'm going to miss you man,' Munch said slapping Elliot on the back.

Elliot smiled. 'I'm going to miss you too John,' He pulled John in for a hug and whispered something into his ear just loud enough for him to hear. 'Take care of her, it's going to be hard on her.'

John nodded his head in understanding and pulled away after Fin made a comment on how long they were hugging.

'Don't forget about us Stabler,' Munch said. 'Come and visit us sometime,'

Elliot nodded his head. 'You can count on it,'

Elliot looked towards Fin and started walking over towards him before he put his hands up causing Elliot to stop in his tracks. 'I hate goodbye's man,'

Elliot smiled. 'Got it..you just take care.'

'Will do, Elliot...' He paused, hesitating. 'I'm going to miss you though...just so you know.'

'I'm going to miss you too man,'

Fin, Munch, and Cragen watched as Elliot turned towards Olivia. She was looking down at a piece of paper on her desk that she found very interesting for the las few minutes. She looked up at everyone once she realized they were all looking at her and they noticed the sadness in her eyes that she was trying to so hard to fight.

'Walk me out, Liv?' Elliot asked picking up his box, turning towards her. She nodded her head, standing up as she placed the note into her back pocket.

'Take care Elliot,' Cragen said one more time as Elliot walked out of the precient before waving at his fellow co-workers.

They all stood there for a moment before Cragen brought them out of their thoughts. 'You guys take the rest of the day off...This is going to be hard on all of us.'

Munch and Fin sighed. 'Thanks Cap,'

Olivia and Elliot stood outside the precient as Elliot put his box into his car and closed the truck. He moved over to where Olivia was standing and smiled sadly at her.

'I didn't think it was going to be this hard, Liv...'

She looked up in his eyes. 'How can it not be hard, El? I'm losing the only partner that i've ever gotten along with...and the only relationship with a man that i've kept.'

Elliot sighed. 'It wasn't my choice Liv...If I could I'd stay here.'

'I know that...'

He placed his hand on her shoulder. 'I'm really going to miss you Liv, a lot...'

She fell into his chest, putting her arms around his neck holding him close, not wanting to let go. 'I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know Elliot,'

He felt a few stary tears fall onto his shoulder and he knew that she had started crying. At that moment he felt his heart break in two. He was leaving the only woman that he'd ever truly loved.

He pulled away from her and wiped away the tears that were falling down her face with his thumbs. She smiled sadly at him before chuckling.

'What's so funny?' Elliot asked.

'I'm crying...I don't cry in front of people,'

'Wel i'm not just anyone Liv.'

She smied. 'Cocky are we?' He laughed. 'Well you are right, you aren't just anyone.'

'I'm sorry Liv but I have to go...'

As she heard those words she fell back into his embrace and the tears came down harder than every before. After seeing her reaction to his leaving Elliot felt his eyes start to water as well.

'Liv?'

'Hm?'

'I love you,' He said. He'd finally said it. After 8 years of being her partner, and being in love with her. He'd finally said it to her. Just as he was about to leave.

She pulled away from him and he saw even more sadness than ever before in her eyes. 'I love you too, Elliot.'

He then saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. He placed his hand gently on her face and brought her face towards his until he felt their lips touch. It was a small tender kiss, but it meant more to both of them than they'll ever know.

He pulled away and opened the door to his car. 'Keep in touch, Liv.'

'You too Stabler. Don't be afraid to call.'

'I won't,' He closed the door to his car and rolled down his window taking Olivia's hand in his.

'I love you Olivia,' He said again.

'So I've heard...' She wiped away a few stary tears. 'I love you too El...'

He kissed her one last time before he started his car and drove away. Olivia stood on the curb until she couldn't see his car anymore, and she knew for sure that he wasn't coming back. She sighed and placed her hands in her back pocket before realizing that she forgot to give him the note. But there was no need to now. She had told him she loved him, he knew. And she as well knew that he loved her. Too bad it took until one of them was leaving before them both to admit it to eachother.

'Olivia?' She turned around at the sound of her name.

'Come on...' Munch put his arm around Olivia and lead her to his car. 'Cragen gave us the day off today...I'll give you a ride.'

She got into his car and smiled at Munch. 'Thank you John,'

'No problem, Liv. That's what friends are for.'


End file.
